


Deadly Little Girl

by moriartyswife



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: Shiro took me in at six years old. Rin and Yukio became the big brothers that I never got a chance to have with my birth family. They were killed by a demon. Soon, I'll be a True Cross Academy, taking on the job that Shiro gave me: Take care of Rin. Now, I'll find out if my mother was truly right. Death does follow me wherever I go.





	1. Chapter 1

I leaned back against one of the beams that held up the roof. From up here, the whole monastery was in full few. One of my legs swung back and forth slowly. Rin had come in all bloody from fighting someone but he tried to cover it up. I brushed my braid over my shoulder and leaned forward a little.

The confessional conversation that Rin was having with dad, I couldn't hear. Guess that means it works, the privacy, I mean. The curtain burst open and dad screamed about a girl before lecturing Rin about fighting. He also got fired from his job. Go figure. Yukio came in from the back, telling dad that he was finished packing.

Deciding to stay in my spot for a little longer, the other clergymen made fun of Rin for not being like Yukio. It wasn't until Rin got pissed and the heater malfunctioned that I jumped down from my spot to join in on the arguing.

"Nori! What did I say about climbing up there!" Dad chastised.

With a roll of my eyes, I replied, "At least I have a job."

"Cut it out!" Rin lunged me, knocking us both to the ground. "Like I don't know what you've been doing." His eyes full of concern.

I scoffed and kneed him in the groin. Fatal hit. Rin rolled on the floor basically howling and crying. "Grow up, you big baby," I said and the clergymen laughed hard. Dad told Yukio to fix up Rin so I tagged along, like always.

Shiro Fujimoto wasn't really my dad. He took me in when I was six after my family died. Not many people knew that about it, since I took to calling Shiro dad after a while. Both Rin and Yukio were so welcoming when I came. They were only a year older than me. The first day that I went back to school, Rin beat up some kid that stole my lunch. Yukio always made sure that I kept up with my classes, even when I didn't want to. They treated me like their little sister, like I'd been there since the beginning.

Rin continued to complain about the stinging of the anti-septic that Yukio put on his hand. "Where have you been all day, Nori? I thought you were off today?" Yukio asked.

I threw Rin a "don't even" look and then shrugged. "I had some errands to run, plus I went grocery shopping."

Yukio smiled. "Looks like you're cooking tonight, Rin."

Rin nodded and looked over at the boxes. "So you're really moving out and into the dorms?"

Way to bring down the mood, Rin. My phone buzzed, calling me to a meeting. I wasn't going to go, but Rin apparently has an interview so it'll be the perfect time to sneak away. Going to my room, I slid a knife into the edge of my knee-high boots and snuck out through the window.

Growing up in the monastery, I had learned to throw a fairly decent punch from Rin. Both of us had an itch for fighting which brought us together, and then, like Yukio, I had been able to see demons since I was a kid. My job during the day was an assistant at a magazine company in town. I hated that job but dad insisted that I get a job.

The real money that I saved up came from my side job. Like I said, I enjoy a fight every now and then, so why not get paid for it. Some kid wanted me to beat up his enemy. I met up with him in my usual spot, underneath the train tracks by the canal at sunset.

He showed up late, four hours late. Normally I wouldn't have waited around but this guy was paying in cash and said that it would be worth the wait. He said his name was Reiji Shiratori. "Here's the deal, for every broken bone, I'll throw in an extra hundred."

"No deal. I don't put people in the hospital. It's bad for business. This guy got a name?" I asked, counting out the three thousand dollars in yen. One third was just for the meeting. The other for the job.

"Rin Okumura," he said like the name tasted sour coming out of his mouth.

Without thinking much, I swung my fist and decked him hard in the jaw. "What kind of idiot asks me to beat up my own brother?"

The shock on his face turned into confusion and anger. "You're Nori Asano right? I got the right chick?"

Holding back the urge to punt kick him in the crotch, I nodded. "I grew up in the monastery with Rin and Yukio. They're family to me. Threaten them, you answer to me." I dropped all the money but the meeting fee. "I'd better not catch you around again."

He gave a whistle and two guys stepped out, blocking my path. One of them held the little boy that I knew from around here. He lived with his dad. They were basically homeless so I brought them all our leftover food and then supplies when they needed them. "Back up, plan, sweetness." Shiratori's steps crunched behind me.

"You're all asking for me to beat the shit out of you. Let. Him. Go." I growled. The second boy standing with them pulled out a knife, holding it close to the boy's eye.

A train horn sounded in the distance. That meant that it was almost five A.M. I'm sure Rin's noticed my absence… especially when I didn't show up for dinner after his first day at this new job. I knew he'd cover for me.

Shiratori's hand slid up the back of my neck and into my hair before jerking my head back. "I thought seeing you go into the monastery was a mere coincidence but you're just the bait I need." His friend tossed him a pair of handcuffs. "Put these on or the kid loses an eye."

Once my hands were useless around my back, Shiratori shoved me to the ground, kicking me hard in the chest and then the side of my head. "He'll be so much angrier if you're a little roughed up. But that's what you do for a living isn't it? Shouldn't be that hard to take it once in a while." He laughed and kicked my middle, knocking the wind out of me. "Let's go pay Rin a visit."

The long walk back to the monastery made my feet hurt. Something happened to him along the way. We crossed a dark alley and then I could see it. Koltars were flying all around him. He'd been possessed. His grin grew wide when we approached. "Okumura, my friend," Shiratori yelled as we got closer. "Do you have a second?"

I couldn't see Rin because of the guys who were blocking me. "What's wrong? Did you turn chicken on us?" One asked.

"You want some incentive?" Shiratori asked, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him, a knife pressing against my side. "Come on, Okumura. Don't want her to get hurt…. Again."

In a secluded alleyway, Rin finally spoke. "Leave Nori out of this, you jerk!" Rin said. I'd heard that a million times. He used to bail me out of all kinds of trouble, all the time, no matter how hurt he got. He lunged at Shiratori, knocking me out of the way.

It was then that Shiratori started to transform into the demon that possessed him. I watched in shock while trying to twist around to reach the knife that still resided in my boot. The friends jumped Rin, holding him down.

I tried to work the lock as fast as I could but I wasn't having much luck. Shiratori grabbed a metal pole that was extremely hot on the end. He brought it toward Rin.

"Where should I burn you? Your nose? Your mouth? Or perhaps your eye?" he brought it close to his face. "Or maybe it'll hurt more if I burn her first?" His eyes fell on me.

Come on! Dammit! I almost had the lock picked. I felt it click when Rin screamed for him to get away and burst into blue flames. My mouth dropped open. I knew what that meant.

"Those blue flames are indeed proof that you are the true son of satan!" Shiratori said. He told Rin that his name was Asaroth.

"Rin! Don't listen to him!" I yelled, finally getting the other cuff off. I started to get up but dad came around the corner, reciting scripture. Shiratori was free of the demon in no time. Unconscious but not in any danger.

Of course, Rin wasn't concerned about himself. He asked about Shiratori before Dad told him the same story he told me about Ghenna and our world, Assiah. "Now, get up. They have learned about your awakening. Demons of all species will come after you for every kind of reason. You must hide, before that comes to pass."

Rin asked the same question that I was thinking. What was he?

Demon.

Not just any demon.

The son of satan.

"Nori, we have to go." Dad called to me as he pulled Rin up.

I didn't know how to feel about all this. Demons had taken my family from me… and now my brother was one? My first instinct was to stay away. I would be safer… but now? Rin had always protected me. My mind needed to get all this information straight, because I felt that soon, I'd have to make a choice. Rin or run?


	2. Chapter 2

Getting back to the monastery proved to be more difficult than I imagined. Demons of all kinds were after us. Rin had a hard time understanding what was going on. The only thing I couldn't wrap my mind around was that dad knew all along that Rin was the son of Satan. Every time Rin grabbed for my arm, I couldn't let him touch me, but the hurt in his eyes stung me. He'd always been my big brother… so why should this change us?

Dad started spouting orders about holy water and the demons that were coming. It seemed like they had been prepared for this day. From outside, the sound of demons trying to break the barrier or seals continued to get louder as more and more showed up.

Taking us down to a hidden room, dad unlocked a cabinet with a sword. The Koma sword, he called it. When Rin was born, they sealed away his demon powers. The catch now was that Rin wasn't allowed to draw it, or he would cease to be human.

A loud crash pulled us away from the riveting revelation about Rin and Yukio. The demons had broken through.

Dad gave Rin his cell phone. "There's only one number saved in it. He's a good friend. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery. I'm certain he'll be willing to take you and Nori in, and protect you."

He shoved Rin down the stairs and gave me a nudge. "You have to look out for him now, Nori." Then the door slammed closed above me.

For the first time, Rin and I were alone. I watched him beat on the door, yelling at dad. He looked back at me and came down the stairs. "Nori…" Rin hesitated to even reach out to me and that's when it clicked for me.

Another loud crash from upstairs sent me straight into his arms. He didn't feel any different. "Rin, I'm scared."

He relaxed and hugged me tightly. "Yeah. I know. None of this makes any damn sense."

"We'll figure it out. It doesn't change anything." I answered, cringing as another explosion rang out from above, shaking the walls.

"I can't just leave Nori."

"I figured you'd say that." I shook my head with a half-smile. Gesturing to the closed door above, I said, "Get us out of here."

Rin nodded and ran back up the stairs, ramming his shoulder into it as hard as he could. I looked around for some kind of weapon. On the wall hung two leaf blade swords. Not having a clue how to use them, I pulled them off the wall. They were a little heavier than I expected.

"What the hell are you doing with those?" Rin asked.

"At least I'm armed, asshole. Get the door open!" I said, trying to get used to the weight. I swung once clumsily, hitting the ground. It scrapped loudly.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." Rin mumbled, hitting it again, this time busting it open.

The scene above was horrifying. The whole monastery was barely standing up. Demons were crawling all over the place. Shiratori had been possessed again, this time bigger and scarier. The utter chaos turned to us when Rin threw a pitchfork at Shiratori and yelled, "Like I said, we're not done talking, you old fart."

Dad expelled the demon, then began to bark orders. He told Rin that he was why the demons were here. I tried to pay attention to the argument but my heart was pounding much too loudly in my chest. It was all I could focus on until dad slapped Rin. I slowly turned my head to look at them. How could they be fighting at a time like this?

"It will be morning soon. Hurry, go get your things. You too, Nori. It's not safe for you either," Dad said.

I complied much quicker than Rin, practically running up to my room before I had a meltdown. I tossed the swords on the bed before stuffing my more important items in between my clothes with all the cash I had stashed around the room. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from bursting into tears. Rin hadn't followed me. With my mind racing, I grabbed my phone, shakily dialing Yukio's number.

Voicemail.

The lights went out. It was more like a power surge that blew all the bulbs as it swept through the monastery. Screams from the clergymen downstairs drew me back out of the room. I crept back down, watching through the cracked door. There was a giant demon gate open in the middle of the floor with Rin trapped inside. Dad was… possessed. Blue flames came from all around his body.

Dad's words echoed in my head. I had to do something. Mustering all the courage I had, I made a dash past dad and leaned over the edge, reaching my arm out. "RIN!"

I almost had him… until dad, who was possessed by Satan grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up like I weighed nothing. "What is this? Little Nori Asano? I remember you…" He laughed loudly. "Such a scared little girl, so easily possessed… tell me, have the nightmares stopped?"

Tossing me out into the gate, he continued to cackle. The gate started to pull me down. Slick, grimy hands latched onto my legs first, pulling me in. This time, I was screaming for Rin. Terrified, I couldn't stop screaming. The only thing louder than my screams was Satan's laughter. Struggling more, I felt the hot tears slide down my face.

Rin's arm slide around my waist, pulling me close and a little further out of the disgusting gate. Still, hands pawed and grabbed at us from beneath the heads that floated and moaned from the surface. I had no idea how we were going to get out of here.

"No." This time I heard dad's voice. He grabbed the heart pendant, stabbing himself in the heart. "That boy is my son and I'm taking him back."

"Damn you, exorcist!" Satan's flame faded and he fell into the gate.

Rin started to move forward, letting go of me. "Hold on." He shouted, waiting long enough for me to wrap both my arms around his waist before he started to move forward. It felt like moving through tar… tar that was made of floating heads and hands that grabbed you. Rin had almost reached him when a hand latched onto my ankle, jerking me down hard, pulling me under.

The last thing I heard was Rin shouting my name.

I don't want to die this way… with hands pulling at my body and this feeling of being crushed and suffocated.

Blue flames surrounded me and it all stopped. The broken monastery ceiling was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Forcing myself to sit up, despite my aching body, I barely saw Rin close the Koma sword in its sheath. He was crying.

Dad's body was lying next to me and the shock of what happened started to set in with me. Dad was dead.

"Rin? Nori?" Yukio's voice caused me to look up. He came running over, checking out dad's body before turning to me. "Nori, what happened?"

The whole ordeal came flooding back to my mind and I just shook my head, new tears falling. We'd almost been killed. Dad was dead.

Yukio should have comforted me… checked out my wounds. But he didn't. The three of us sat there for a while, all in tears. For the first time since I was six, I felt alone in the world. Mom must have been right. Death does follow me wherever I go.


	3. Chapter 3

Funeral arrangements were made quickly. Until today, I stayed in my room, refusing the food they left outside my door. I didn't feel like eating. I didn't feel like doing anything. I hadn't even bothered to get dressed but today… today was his funeral. I had to go. A girl my age shouldn't be going to a parent's funeral… and this was my second one.

The clergymen had stopped trying to come into my room after I'd almost stabbed one with my swords. I'd gotten pretty decent at throwing these around. My headboard hadn't been so lucky. Or the dresser. Or the closet door.

I was standing by my window, watching all the people arrive for the funeral, when someone knocked on my door and then opened it.

"It's time to go, Nori," Yukio said. When I didn't answer or move, he joined me by the window. "Nori."

"I heard you," I replied, still watching, "They didn't know him. None of them. Not like we did."

Yukio put his hand on my head, patting twice. He sighed. "I know what you mean. It's time to go down now."

Before we went out, he gave me a coat and an umbrella. It rained while the service went on. Lots of people spoke, told us how sorry they were for our loss. When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, they finally started to disperse, until it was just me and Rin standing by the headstone.

I lifted my umbrella higher to cover him since he didn't have an umbrella. Only once did he look at me with sad eyes. I could feel his guilt from here. The same guilt that I couldn't shake either. Right now, I didn't mind standing in silence. Finally, Rin shook his head and pulled the cell phone out of his pocket that dad had given him.

"You're really going to call that guy?" I asked. Trust didn't come easy for me so I had my doubts about this friend.

Ignoring me, Rin held the phone up to his ear. To both of our surprise, we could hear the phone ringing nearby. Could be a coincidence…

"At last we meet," a man said, hanging up the call. He looked absolutely strange in his outfit and something felt off. He bowed. "I am Mephisto Pheles, precept of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. Father Fujimoto was a dear friend. My thoughts are with you in your time of sorrow."

"Are you all exorcists too?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we are. And we know all about you. Father Fujimoto tried to raise you as a normal human child. Unfortunately, your true nature decided to poke its ugly little head out. Not to offend," Mephisto continued to get closer to us, making me uncomfortable. "But having the son of Satan running loose in Assiah puts the whole of mankind in the worst jeopardy. Therefore, we are, in the name of the Vatican, to exterminate you before you pop off again."

"I thought you were gonna offer me protection!" Rin said.

Kill Rin?

"You have two options to choose from. The first one is we kill you. The second is try to kill us and run. Apologies, you also have the option of committing suicide. That's three. There, you have options, now, make your choice."

"Over my dead body, you creep." I snapped, stepping in front of Rin. Where the hell is Yukio!?

Mephisto laughed. "Ah, little Nori. Very brave of you to step up. Rin is a demon, you know. Didn't demons kill your family?"

I frowned. He was trying to turn me against Rin. "Yeah, but he's not like them. And I don't care if he's the son of Satan or whatever. He's still my brother and I won't let you kill him."

Rin's response wasn't anything like I expected. "Let me join you."

"Huh?" Mephisto looked confused.

"You can say whatever you want. I don't give a damn. But get this straight. Satan is not my father. I only have one dad and his name is Shiro Fujimoto."

"Hang on, kid. You want to be an exorcist?" Mephisto asked, unconvinced. "Why?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of Satan." Rin growled. The look on his face was one I knew well. Determination.

Mephisto broke out laughing. "You're kidding! The son of Satan working as an exorcist. How brilliant! You're on, dear sir."

Rin's proclamation of being an exorcist took everyone by surprise. Mephisto agreeing to it meant only one for me.

I'll have to be an exorcist too.

The familiarity of packing what little amount of things I had was overwhelming. Once again, I'd be moving away from what I knew to a completely foreign place. The difference this time was that I wasn't alone. I still had Rin and Yukio.

I hadn't slept well since that night so I was basically a walking zombie when I met Rin outside. I'd said all my goodbyes to the clergymen. Being out here in the heat wasn't great. Our ride was apparently late.

"Seriously?" Rin used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as peered down the street. "That guy in the clown suit is late. And where the hell did Yukio go? Did you see him this morning?"

"No. I haven't seen him since the funeral." I replied, leaning back against the cool brick wall. "Get out of the road, idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Rin shouted. A pink limo came barreling down the street, almost running him over. "Are you blind! Why don't you watching where you're going!"

"Told you," I said.

"Shut up, Nori!"

"Well, well, well." The car door opened and Mephisto stepped out still in that ridiculous suit. "I see the sun's out. It's a glorious day for new beginnings, wouldn't you say?"

I yawed, covering my mouth with my hand. Mephisto planned to take us to True Cross Academy, A.K.A. Yukio's school. I let my eyes slide close, exhausted. I was glad that things hadn't changed between me and Rin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yukio said, walking up with his blue satchel he carried his school stuff in. Unlike Rin, he had on the uniform of the academy. "I'm so glad this worked out. The way, we can all stay together."

How is he so nonchalant right now? I climbed into the limo first, with Rin right behind me. The city passed us by and the hum of the car was enough to almost make me fall asleep. The third time I almost fell in the floor, Rin grabbed my arm.

"Lay down already, will you? You're a zombie right now," he grumbled.

Sighing, I did, using his leg as a pillow. I let my eyes close and tried to relax. Anytime I drifted, all I could hear was Satan's laughter. All my dreams were about the gate to Ghenna. All the hands and heads touching me, grabbing me. The suffocation. The crushing of my body. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!"

"Holy crap! Nori, wake up! You gotta see this!" Rin said, shaking me.

I didn't really care to see it but I sat up to look out the window. I rubbed my eyes from the brightness. Big town. Rich kid school. I could make of lot money here doing business. And I could also make a lot of enemies. I'd have to conceal my identity better.

"Rin, Nori, you'll have to change into your uniforms," Mephisto said. He grinned wide.

I rolled my eyes. "Short skirt and a god awful top. No thanks. I'll wear what I've got on."

"Nori…" Yukio chastised and frowned in disapproval.

"Just put it on!" Rin said.

"Fine. Only the skirt." I replied, sliding it over my legs and letting it settle on my hips before I slid my shorts off. Now, my look consisted of the cream skirt with a long sleeved maroon crop top that crisscrossed at the middle, with knee high matching maroon socks and my signature brown ankle boots.

"Not quite up to dress code, but I'll allow it for you, my dear," Mephisto said and smiled at me.

Creep.

I had to sit through Yukio's speech as the class president. It wasn't so bad. I was actually kind of happy for him. But the rest of the assembly bored me.

Outside, Rin and I watched as girls flocked to Yukio, fawning over him. I could see the wheels turning in Rin's head.

"Nori," he finally said, looking at me. "Promise me you won't tell Yukio about what happened, about us being exorcists."

I blinked. "What? Are you serious?"

He grabbed my shoulders. "Promise me, please? There's no reason to drag him into this!"

Sighing, I said, "Yeah, sure. I won't tell him."

Satisfied with my answer, Rin wanted to look around the building so I tagged along. It was a little funny that Rin had made me promise that. And a little ironic. When I was thirteen, Yukio made me promise the exact same thing to him. How alike they are astounds me sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

               This school is huge! They even had escalators inside! It made me wonder what it really costs to go to this school, and to think Yukio got in on a scholarship. It was hard to not smile at Rin’s enthusiasm and amazement. Mostly, I was relieved that he seemed to be feeling more like himself.  Students stared at us, but I scared them away with one glare.

               “Whoa! Nori! Even these desks are way bigger than the ones at the monastery!” Rin grinned.

               The group of girls at the front of the classroom tried to keep their voices down, but we could clearly hear them. “What’s the deal with that guy? He’s freaking me out!” “I know. What’s a weirdo like that doing here?” “And his friend too! Could she not afford the whole uniform?” “How did these commoners get in?”

               I growled and took a step toward those stupid bitches. Rin caught my wrist. “Let’s go, sis.” He had to drag me out of the room. “Can’t start a fight on our first day.”

               “Says you, hypocrite,” I said.

               Once we were alone in the hallway, Rin stopped. “At least try to make a new start, Nori. Those girls don’t know us.”

               I jerked my hand loose. “That doesn’t mean I’ll let them talk about us like that! Stop treating me like a child, Rin. I’m barely a year younger than you!” Normally, he’d be all over a fight. Isn’t he angry about what happened?

               Rin ran his hand through his hair. “I’m just trying to protect you.”

               My anger rose, and I shoved him back. “I don’t need you to protect me!” The shock on his face made me pause. I can’t do this. I’ll say something I’ll regret. “I’ll see you at the dorms. There’s something I need to do.” Before he could try to stop me, I practically ran down the hall… and all the way outside till I reached a park near the school. At least I’m out of that stupid place.

               Pulling my phone from my pocket, it hit me how secluded this part of the park was. It would be good for business. Sending out a message through the forum, I chewed on my lip. A rich, fancy school… I could double my rates. It would be hard to move locations, but the pro’s of being in this big city were hard to overlook. There were way more places to conduct business. Usually, I had no repeat customers because the town was small, and they couldn’t afford it.

 

               _N/A: New Locations. Takegowa park. More details when we talk. If anyone wants it done tonight, I’ll cut the payment in half. 20 minutes._

_The bombman: How will I know it’s you?_

               That was fast. I could go days without someone replying. This guy was new, too. They were supposed to give their contact’s screen name. Everything is typically spread by word of mouth. Too much activity would gather attention. Something felt off about this person, but the anger still inside my chest made me less cautious.

               _N/A: You’ll know. Contact?_

               I waited… and waited.

               Ten minutes passed with no response. This isn’t right. Whoever this person was obviously didn’t know the rules. Better to be safe, I guess. Sighing heavily, I banned him from the forum. Continuing to do my side job would be easier if I took the necessary steps to keep myself safe.

               Coming out of the wood area, I spotted a familiar figure, suspiciously looking around the area. There’s no way he’s on to me. “Yukio?” I called out, playing dumb.

               His turned in my direction, relief on his face. “Nori, there you are. I saw you running off campus and got worried.” He walked me over to a park bench to sit down, insisting on talking. “What happened?” He knew about my outbursts, too, but didn’t know that I blew off steam by beating people up for money.

               I sat down, sighing and stretching my legs out. “Some stupid girls in class were making fun of Rin.”

               “Rin’s already getting into fights?”

               “No, he actually stopped me from doing anything. The whole thing just pissed me off.” I paused, knowing what he would say next. “And I don’t need a lecture from you.” After abandoning us that night, anything he says will just piss me off.

               Yuki remained quiet for a few moments. Tension hung in the air. Finally, he changed the subject. “Rin wants to be an exorcist.”

               “He told me,” I replied, laughing at the irony. “You know, he told me not to tell you, just like you said to me all those years ago.” It seems we have a communication issue. I always ended up in the middle.

               “Noir,” Yuki’s tone changed to serious. He even waited for me to look at him. “You don’t have to.”

               “What?”

               “Rin’s made his choice, but you don’t have to be an exorcist.”

               With a roll of my eyes, I stood and turned my gaze to the calm pond in front of us. I didn’t have a choice, either. “Someone has to watch out for Rin.” The flash of hurt across his face wasn’t missed by me. He’d left us when we needed him the most. “Shouldn’t we get back.”

               Yukio nodded. “Yes, now that I’ll be your instructor,” he said, leading me to a nearby storage building.

               Fantastic.           

               Using a key, he unlocked the door and it opened to a hallway like I’d never seen before. This must be one of his skills. Though, it was kind of impressive, I didn’t comment on it. Yukio tried to explain it to me, but he knew I was only half paying attention, looking at the details of this strange hallway. He opened the door to a classroom, and all the kids looked up, including Rin.

               I slipped away, moving to sit by Rin, who had shouted out Yukio’s name. He caused such a disruption that Yukio had to ask everyone to leave the classroom, save for Rin and myself. The quiet of the room held a lot of tension. I listened to Yukio tell the same story that I’d known since I came to the monastery. He’d been the same as me, seeing demons since he could remember.

               “You’re the only one who didn’t know, Rin. Nori and I both have been able to see demons since we were little,” Yukio said, dragging me into this conversation.

               Rin’s confused eyes fell on me. “N-Nori… you knew about this?”

               Dropping my gaze to the table, I decided to stay out of it for now.

               Rin continued to grow angrier and angrier at Yukio’s calm manner of speaking. He acted like this was normal, like this conversation meant nothing to him. “Why didn’t you tell me!” Rin shouted, grabbing Yukio by the collar and shoving him back. A vile of liquid was knocked off the table, and Hobgoblins began to poor into the room.

               Swarming, there were a lot of them, but they ignored me, like most demons did. Some would stop, and their big eyes evaluated me, but they moved on to attacking Rin and Yukio. It had always been like this. For whatever reason, low level demons would ignore me.

               “Isn’t it obvious?” Yukio was killing the demons with ease. “I thought you were a threat.”

               I stood from my chair, angry at his words. “Give me a break, Yukio! You’re just the same scared little kid you’ve always been!” I nearly jumped when a blast went past my face, killing a hobgoblin. But, I knew he’d done it just to scare me.

               “It’s a mystery to my why you want to become an exorcist, Rin. Is it guilt over our father’s death? You should just surrender to the Knights of the True Cross and die,” Yukio said. “Then Nori wouldn’t have to do this.”

               “You think it’s my fault the old man died?”

               “Would I be wrong if I did? He’s been protecting you the whole time, even I knew that. Our father was the only person in the whole world who had the power to resist being possessed by Satan, but that only made Satan want to possess him more! His willpower was the only thing keeping safe for the last fifteen years. Our father was the most powerful exorcist of all! There’s no way he’d let Satan in like that.” Yukio continued to shoot the Hobgoblins. “Something happened to break his soul, shatter his heart. You said something to him, didn’t you? If Dad had a weakness, I’d say, it was you.” Yukio raised his gun to point it at Rin. “You’re the one who killed our father!”

               Rin was practically shaking in anger. “Don’t you point your gun at me. We’re still brothers!” He erupted in flames, pulling the Koma sword from it’s sheath. He darted past Yukio, asking him to shoot if he wanted to and then slaying a demon behind them. “Don’t insult me, I’m not going to fight my little brother.”

               Yukio dropped his gaze, still angry but curious. “What was Father like before he died?”

               “He kicked ass,” Rin said, sheathing his sword.

               I glared at Yukio and folded my arms. “You would know if you answered your damn phone!” I shouted, catching both brother’s attention. “You’re going after Rin for father’s death, but at least he tried to save him!”

               “Nori,” Rin shook his head, telling me to shut up.

               “I called you! When we needed you the most, where were you!? Exorcist prodigy or not, you weren’t there to keep your family safe!” Tears sprang to my eyes. Watching these two brothers fight was hard on me. “Blaming Rin for something he couldn’t control is wrong, Yukio! You weren’t there!” I almost died, too. That gate to Gehenna had almost swallowed me up. Taking a deep breath, I held in the sadness welling up inside. “Enough fighting, okay? We’re all at fault for not being enough to protect our father, but let’s not forget that none of us killed him. Satan did.”

               The room was quiet for a long time, all three of us staring at each other. The tension had begun to dissipate but some things were still there. Yukio didn’t trust Rin not to hurt anyone with his awakening demon powers, and I still held resentment because Yukio broke his promise to me. The classroom door opened, and the other students came back in, wondering what happened to the room and between us. For now, at least, things seemed settled between the three of us.

              

 


End file.
